Duo's Boredom
by ally127
Summary: What happens when Duo is bored? He does the same thing all americans do: annoy and bug each other! Poor gundam pilots...
1. Duo's first victim

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam W. That's kinda obvious, though… oh well.

A/N: This is my first fic! Woo-hoo!! ^o^           

It was another boring day on Peace Million. There hadn't been any missions for the gundam pilots in over a week and Duo was losing it. 

"Man, I'm so bored!" he sighed heavily as he repeatedly smacked his head against the window looking out into space. After three minutes of head smacking, Duo rubbed his head—wondering if he always had that dent in his head—and turned around to look at the deserted room. 

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" Duo could've sworn that he heard crickets chirp. "Hmm…" he thought, scratching his head. "They were here a minute ago. The guys must have took off when I was pounding my head on the glass," suddenly his eyes lit up. "Well, I guess I'll have to go look for them!" And with that, he marched off into one of the ship's many the corridors with a big grin on his face. Duo poked his head into a nearby room and discovered his first victim… 

Heero was sitting in front of his faithful laptop, typing away and hadn't even noticed Duo's dented head in the doorway. Slowly, Duo slithered closer towards the unsuspecting Perfect Soldier. Heero looked up from the screen and, out of nowhere, saw nothing but a dented forehead and big, blue eyes starring at him. 

"_Just ignore him_," Heero thought as he continued to type. "_Perhaps if I avoid him long enough, he'll go away_."

            An awkward silence passed through and the sound of the keyboard and the thought of Duo starring at him were not helping Heero's tolerance. Finally, he couldn't take it…

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!" Duo fell back from Heero's sudden outburst; he wasn't expecting that until about thirty seconds later. A new record!

"Oh, nothin' much," Duo stupidly replied as he sat up.

"Well, then get lost!" Heero shot back. "I'm busy." Duo's first clue that Heero was irritated was the vein popping out of his forehead as he said the words: 'get lost!'

"Can't I just stay here and watch?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're bugging me, that's why… baka!"

"Am I really?"

"…. yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"… YES!

"How so?"

"Duo! If you don't leave right now, then I'll make that disturbing dent in your head even bigger!!

"Aw, c'mon Heero! I'm bored and annoying you always helps!" The next thing he knew, there was a gun aiming right in the middle of his forehead. That was Duo's second clue that Heero was irritated and also Duo's cue to leave. " O.o; Actually, I think I better go see what the others are doing," he said with his voice cracking as he backed up with a nervous chuckle and ran out the door. 

A/N: well, that's the end of the first chapter! ^-^ yay! Please review! I will allow flames, but no cussing please ^.^  If ya guys like this fic, then I'll ask duo if he feels like annoying anybody else and I'll add some more chapies! ^.~ thank u!


	2. Clowns aren't always funny

A/N: Here's chapter 2! It's longer than the first chapie ^-^ ~~~ "Clowns Aren't Always Funny"~~~

            Even after Duo's _lively_ conversation with Heero, he was still bored. Now that he had been chased away, he had to find someone else to annoy. After a while of getting lost in the many corridors of the ship, Duo finally found someone…

            There sat the unsuspecting Trowa sitting comfortably in an easy chair and reading a book. Duo got on his hands and knees and crawled behind the chair. Slowly rising, he peered over Trowa's head. "_Heh heh_…" 

"Do you need something, Duo?" Trowa casually asked.

"How did you know I was here?! Steath is my specialty and no one can match it!" Duo was dumbfounded.

"Your big, dented head leaves a big, dented shadow."

"Oh…*long pause*… so, watcha reading?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in"

"Oh…*long pause*… hey, Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"You're a clown, right?"

"Yes." *continues to read*

"Oh…*long pause*… can you do something funny for me then?" Duo asked with enthusiasm.

"No"

"Why not? C'mon! Please?" 

"I'm not that kind of clown…"

"Whadda ya mean 'not that kind of clown'? There are no other kinds of clowns!" Duo protested. "Can't you make me laugh?"

"No."

"Trowa! C'mon! I'm an easy audience! Make me laugh!" 

"…"

"Don't ya know a good joke? A funny face? A humorous skit? A pie in the face? Anything?!?"

"Nope."

"Oh…*long pause*… ya know, you're a very funny clown."

"I already mentioned that."

"But clowns have to be funny!" Duo sighed heavily.

"…"

"Oh, I get it! You're _not_ a clown! You're a freak!" Duo proudly stated.

"A what?!" Trowa was now confused. "_Is there any way to get through to this guy??_"

"I said you're a freak! You can't be clown because you're not funny, so you're a freak because you wear those funky, bulky, poka-dotted pants and you wear half a mask, which makes your face look deformed, and plus your hair is all pointy!" Duo affirmed.

"…*long pause*…ok, first of all clowns don't have to be funny," Trowa argued with frustration in his voice. "Second of all, I AM a clown and that's why I wear those 'funky' pants and the mask, and third of all my hair was like this BEFORE I became a clown!"

"Oh…*long pause*… are you sure?" Duo asked slightly confused.

"Yes! I am a clown!"

"No, I mean was your hair always like that?? *pokes Trowa's hair*"

"*smacks Duo's hand away and sighs deeply* Yes, my hair has always been like this."

"Oh…*long pause*… do you gel it?"

"Sometimes"

"Oh…*long pause* what gel do you use?"

"…*long pause and looks away*… Herbal Essence." 

"…*nods head*… good brand."

:::long pause:::

"Well, see ya around, buddy!" Duo finally broke the silence.

"Yeah… see ya." Trowa casually replied.

            Duo walked out the door and turned a corner; and that was it…

"That… was…completely pointless. *sigh* I barely even annoyed the guy!" He said pouting. "Hmm… I wonder what Quatre and Wufei are doing."  

A/N: That was chapie #2! I was a little concerned if I really caught Trowa's true personality, so let me know ur thoughts on it! ^.^


	3. Poor, innocent Quatre

A/N: Here goes chapie #3! Hope ya like ^.^ ~~~Poor, innocent Quatre~~~

            Shrugging off his episode with Trowa, Duo continued to walk the long and confusing corridors. He was still bored, of course, and to make matters worse he was thirsty from constantly talking gibberish. Nonetheless, Duo trudged on through the many passageways. Finally, he came across a room with a pleasing scent. Duo peeked his head in the threshold and saw Quatre drinking tea. The moment Duo noticed the pot of tea his mouth began to water. 

"TEA!!!!!" Duo bursted into the room and had yelled at the top of his lungs. But, alas, poor, innocent Quatre… the sudden outburst caused him to spill his HOT tea all over his lap. 

"AHH!!! HOT!! HOT!! HOT!!" Quatre's eyes were as big as tennis balls (O_O) as he jumped up from his chair, knocking over the pot of tea. Luckily, Duo took a dive and saved the pot of tea before it hit the ground.

"Hey, Quatre! Look! I caught it!" Duo proudly exclaimed.

            Quatre couldn't care less at the moment. His legs were burning and his eyes were watering. Poor, innocent Quatre…

"Are you ok, man?" Duo finally noticed the collapsed Quatre on the floor. "Do you want some more tea?" 

"NO! No more tea!!"

"All right! More for me!" Duo grabbed "his" teapot and sat down on the floor next to Quatre and started to drink with excitement.

            Slowly, but surely, Quatre began to recover. He rose up and sat with his legs stretched out in front of him and sighed deeply.

"That sure got the blood pumpin', eh Quatre?" Duo beamed.

"Yeah, it sure did." Forcing a smile.

"Mmm! This tea tastes great! It really hits the spot! Are you sure you don't want any?"

"NO!" he quickly yelled instinctively. "I mean, no thank you, Duo. Besides, you took a sip directly from the teapot. You're supposed to use a tea cup."

"What teacup?"

"The one on the—" Quatre looked at the table and discovered it completely vacant. "Where'd it go?"

            Without thinking, Duo pointed to behind him as he took another big sip from the teapot. Poor, innocent Quatre… in back of Duo was a pile of shattered teacup bits. Quatre scurried past Duo, nearly knocking him over, and scooped up the tiny pieces.

"Oh, no! This is my sister's teacup!" Quatre panicked.

"WAS your sister's teacup." Duo corrected.

"This is all my fault. I knocked over the table and caused all this."

"It wasn't your fault, Quatre! I'm the master of disaster! If anything breaks, everyone comes to me! I'll fix it for you!" Duo said cheerfully.

"Can you really fix it, Duo?" 

"Sure! Just trust me. _Perhaps I could get a similar cup from the junkyard. Yeah! They'll never know the difference_." Duo tilted back and took another sip.

            Quatre sighed as he placed the broken pieces on top of the table and crawled back to Duo and sat in front of him.

"Do ya have any more tea?" Duo asked eagerly.

"You already finished drinking that entire pot?!"

"Well, yeah! It was so good and I was so thirsty!"

" Uh… over there on the counter. There should be two more pots of tea." Quatre replied, trying to sound enthusiastic. And with that, Duo sprung up and darted towards the counter. He picked up the teapot with much animation, chugged it down. Quatre couldn't help but smile. Duo's expressions and reactions reminded him of the time when he himself had his first cup of tea. After finishing his third pot of tea, Duo returned to Quatre and sat down.

"So, what's up?" Duo asked happily.

"Uh, well… nothing. I just came in here for some peace and quiet to relax and drink my tea," Quatre responded.

"Can I ask you something, Quatre?"

"Sure."

"Did you get that peace and quiet, that relaxation, or that tea before I came in?"

Poor, innocent Quatre…

"… No… but I did get one sip of tea." Quatre responded trying to sound optimistic.

"Aw, man… I'm sorry Quatre. Lemme make it up to you! I'll just go buy you some more tea and—" Duo's eyes widened. He suddenly felt an incredible sensation of pressure in his lower tummy. "Uh, Q-Quatre, where's the bathroom?"

"Down corridor J12 and to the left," Quatre chuckled.

"Thanks! Gotta go! See ya!" Duo exclaimed hastily and bolted out the door. "_I'm never drinking three pots of tea in a row EVER again!!_"

            Quatre smirked. To see Duo bolt out the door in such haste with that expression on his face brought satisfaction in his eyes. That is until he turned around and saw the terrible mess Duo left behind: puddles of tea had been spilt on the countertop, remains of the broken teacup were scattered all across the floor, and Quatre's pants were still drenched in tea, which made it look as if he had an "accident". Poor, innocent Quatre… 

A/N: end of chapter three! I hope I kept Quatre in character. ^.^ I mean, even I felt bad for him. How ironic that Duo wasn't even trying to be annoying… ^.~


	4. Injustice!

A/N: Here's chapie #4!! Sorry it took so long for me to update. There should be a law against HW on the first week of school… grr. Hope u enjoy this chapter! ^.^ ~~~Injustice!~~~

            After the whole ordeal of nearly wetting his pants, Duo was refreshed and ready to go. He stepped out of the bathroom, geared up for excitement, but unfortunately the hallways of the ship completely empty… not a soul in sight. This was torture for Duo. Not only was he bored, but also he was extremely hyper and energetic from drinking all that tea filled with caffeine. The only thing poor Duo could do to unleash this super active rush was to run around like a hysteric lunatic ((ever get one of those days? O.o)).

All of the sudden, he stopped. In the room in front of him was a mysterious figure clothed in white, meditating. This was too good to pass up. Very quietly, Duo approached the motionless form…

"HHEEEYYY WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo howled at the top of his lungs. Wufei practically jumped out of his skin, nearly wetting _his_ pants, and let out a shriek at the top of _his_ lungs. Duo rolled over laughing until tears streamed down his face. 

"INJUSTICE, MAXWELL!!!" 

"I gotcha good, Wufei!" Duo chuckled. 

"How many times have I told you to STOP sneaking up on me like that!!!"

"Uh…" Duo thought for a moment. "About four times, I think." Veins were popping out of Wufei's forehead. Duo could tell that Wufei was about to explode.

"Aw, c'mon, Wufei. Lighten up! I was bored!"

"So, sneaking up on people is how you get your sick kicks?!"

"Well… yeah!" Duo said with a wide smile.

"Weakling!" he snarled as he sat back down on the floor. Duo joined him and used the same technique he used on Heero: stare at 'em until they crack. Unfortunately for Duo, Wufei can't tolerate "pests" as well as Heero can.

"STOP STARRING AT ME, MAXWELL!!!!!!" Duo fell over from his sudden eruption. 

"Ok! Ok! Easy there, Wufei!"

"Why don't you go annoy someone else?!!"

"But I already did!" Duo protested.

"What?" Wufei was a little confused and disturbed.

"Yeah! I already 'checked up' on Heero, next I 'strolled' over to Trowa, and then I 'visited' Quatre!" 

"Well then, since you already 'checked up' on me why don't you get lost?!!" Wufei snapped.

"But I'm already lost! That's how I got here!"

"Let me get this straight… you're currently lost and don't know where you are?"

"Yep!" Duo said with an overly excited tone and began to quickly pace back and forth with random mumbles of "hee hee". Wufei was suddenly even more confused and, above all, disturbed. Then it hit him…

"Duo, were you drinking Quatre's tea?" His voice sounded serious.

"You bet I did!!" Duo responded with an overly large smile. Wufei's eyes widened. 

"H-h-how much did you drink?" 

"About three or four pots!" Duo stated proudly, grinning, smirking, and giggling all at once. Almost immediately, Wufei charged over to Duo and tackled him down, Chinese style of course. He held him down with Duo's arms locked into place, and his head pressed against the floor, which muffled: "ow!" and "hee hee". In other words, Duo wasn't going anywhere or saying anything, just as Wufei had planned. (The last time Duo had tea was at Quatre's birthday party. Duo has a strange reaction to tea: he gets high and hyper. An event that the gundam pilots would regrettably never forget…)

"*_Whew* This ought to keep him quiet_."

"Mauff muuff mm meff?" Duo's muffled voice vibrated along the floor.

"_I'm going to regret this_…" Wufei hesitantly released him enough for Duo to lift up his head. "What do you want?" Wufei angrily questioned.

"I said: Are you a chef?" Duo carelessly 'repeated'. Wufei was even more confused and disturbed.

"What?! No, I'm not a chef! Where did THAT come from?!"

"Well, your clothes look like a chef's outfit, so that means you're a chef!"

"I am NOT a chef! And if I was, then I would be wearing a chef's hat! Do I look like I'm wearing a chef's hat?!" He roared.

"I know that! But according to Trowa, not ALL clowns are funny. So, I figure that not ALL chefs wear a chef's hat! See? You ARE a chef!" he beamed. 

"Injustice, Maxwell! How can you base your facts on how I look?!"

"Well, Trowa 'looks' like a clown. So, that means he is! You and Trowa have a lot in common!"

"Do I LOOK like a clown to you?!!" A vein popped out of Wufei's forehead.

"Well…" Duo grinned.

"DON'T answer that!!" Wufei tightened his grip as Duo winced a little bit. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Are you sure that you're not a chef?" Duo broke the silence.

"YES, I'M SURE!!!" Wufei yelled in response. There was another discomfited silence.

"Do you wax your hair?" Duo suddenly issued.

"What?! No, I do not wax my hair!" 

"Well, then do you gel it?" Duo asked persistently.

"NO!!!" Wufei screamed frustrated.

"Are you sure? 'Cause your hair smells suspiciously herbal fresh…"

"Will you just shut up?!!"

"Aw, c'mon, Wufei! I just gotta know!"

"You don't 'gotta' to know, Maxwell!" 

"Fine…" Duo's bottom lip curled as he began to pout, followed by absolute silence. But, Duo being Duo, let out a loud and annoying sigh to break the stillness.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!! I use an herbal shampoo, ok?!!" He confessed.

"Aha! I knew it!" Duo crowed. "See, you and Trowa DO have a lot in common."

"Do you EVER turn off?!!!" 

"Nope! I keep going, and going, and going…" Duo pounded his head against the floor to create the sound effect of the Duracell bunny's drum, which made the dent in his head slightly bigger. This pounding and chanting seemed to have gone on forever and Wufei was slowly slipping into madness. That annoying chant made his teeth grind and each 'THUMP' was enough to make his head spin. Suddenly, Wufei couldn't take…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Wufei forcefully released his grip on Duo and flew out of that room as quick as a lightning bolt; his repeated screams echoed throughout the entire space shuttle. Duo offhandedly sat up and looked at his watch. 

"Hmm… three minutes. Not bad!" And with that Duo casually walked out of the room feeling quite satisfied with his afternoon of pestering. 

A/N: Hee hee! That's the end of this chapter! There's one last chapie coming up, but please forgive me if it takes a while ^.^ Grr… HW… grr…


	5. Revenge

A/N: Well, this is my last chapie *sigh… sniffle sniffle*. Oh, well. Let's just jump right into it! ~~~Revenge~~~

            Heero was busy as usual typing on his laptop: reviewing past missions and researching new ones. Suddenly, there was a startling and loud pounding on his 'new and improved' locked door. 

"GO AWAY, DUO!" Heero shouted.

"OPEN THE DOOR, YUY! It's, me, Wufei!" Heero was slightly embarrassed by his mistake and opened the barricaded door. Wufei quickly rushed inside and shut the door behind him.

"What is it?" Heero questioned Wufei's obviously, strange behavior.

"One word: Maxwell! He is driving me crazy!! That unjust, braid-head won't leave me alone!!"

"He was the same with me," Heero agreed. "I had to threaten him with a gun, again."

"No! It's NOT the same! He is fueled with Quatre's blasted tea!!" Heero pitied him. He couldn't bear to imagine what Wufei had to weather through.

"Don't worry. We're safe in here. There's no way Duo is getting through this door," Heero said reassuringly. 

"Good! 'Cause if I have to endure Duo's idiotic pestering one more time—" Right in the middle of Wufei's sentence, there was another loud pounding on the door. "GET LOST, MAXWELL!!" Wufei shouted with panic in his voice.

"I'm not Maxwell; I'm Trowa. Open the door." Recognizing Trowa's toneless voice, Wufei violently opened the door and pulled him in as Heero closed and locked the door.

"You're hiding from Duo, aren't you," Heero confirmed.

"Yes. I saw him come out of Wufei's room, so I came here," Trowa acknowledged.

"Are you sure he didn't see you?" Wufei eagerly questioned.

"I'm positive."

"Good," Heero and Wufei praised.

"But I couldn't find Quatre…" As soon as Trowa finished saying this, there was another loud banging on the door. The three pilots froze.

"Please open the door!! It's, me, Quatre! Hurry!" Being closest to the door, Heero obeyed Quatre and quickly opened the door, while Wufei, once again, grabbed him, and Trowa locked the door. Quatre was panting as he found a chair and sat down. 

"What happened?" Heero demanded.

"I saw Duo…" Quatre was still trying to catch his breath.

"Did he make eye contact with you?!" Wufei anxiously asked.

"…Yes…" he replied with hesitation. "I panicked, so I ran away."

"Did he give chase?" Heero inquired.

"…Yes…" Quatre again replied with hesitation.

" Wait a minute! Are you saying, that you led him here?!!" Wufei interrupted. *silence* All of a sudden, there was a repeated pounding on the door. Nobody said a word; they just stood there wide-eyed and starring at the door.

"Hey, guys!! It's me, Duo! Lemme in, will ya?" Heero reached for his gun, Wufei grinded his teeth, Quatre shuddered at the sound of Duo's name, and Trowa…. Uh… well... he's just being Trowa! … A blank expression, I guess. Anyways, everyone remained silent. "C'mon! I know you dudes are in there!" Duo pressed on. "Hello?! Yoo-hoo!" No response… nothing… not a sound was heard. Finally, the sound of Duo's footsteps fading away was heard and everyone exhaled heavily.

"Whew! That was too close for comfort!" Quatre was relieved… everyone was!

"Something must be done about this," Trowa implied.

"Yeah, but what? We can't hurt him!" Quatre remarked.

"Let's just kill him," Heero suggested.

"Yes! Brilliant idea, Yuy!" Wufei agreed.

"Hey, hold on a second! I said 'we can't hurt him'!!" Quatre reminded them.

"Not all forms of death are painful," Heero smirked.

"I say we poison him!" Wufei sounded a bit too overjoyed.

"NO, NO, NO!!! We CANNOT kill him! No matter how annoying he is! Duo is our ally and our friend!" Quatre wanted to make sure that he made his point clear. 

"Well, then! What do you propose we do, Winner?!"

"I don't know. I mean, do we really need to do something?" 

"Yes, we do. Trowa's right. Something MUST be done. If we ignore this situation, then Duo is going to keep annoying us," At that very moment, a thunderous 'CLANG' arose from the ceiling. 

"What was that?" Quatre whispered. There was another 'CLANG' coming closer to their exact location. Then there was another, and another, and another, getting faster and louder until… CLANG! CRASH!! The air vent fell from right above them followed by Duo who landed with a 'CRASH'. And again, everyone froze…

"Whew! Man oh man! What a rush! It was cold up there, but I made it! I knew you guys were in here!" Duo was smirking the entire time. Unfortunately for the gundam pilots, they were now trapped with the psychotic Dou. But, then again… it was four against one. Without any signal, they all pounced on Duo and pinned him down to the ground. Trowa discovered a first-aid kit in a nearby cabinet and took out the strong, thick bandage tape. The pilots grinned. Quatre and Heero lifted up Duo and sat him down onto the chair. And finally, Wufei did the honors of tying/taping down the struggling maggot to the chair. ((I really don't know where "maggot" came from*shrugs*))

"HEY!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!! WHAT DID I DO??!!!" Duo protested.

"You know very well what you did, Maxwell!! YOU have been TORMENTING us with your pointless babbling and your foolish behavior!!! It's time, now, for our revenge! HA HA HA!!!" Wufei had, indeed, gone mad. Duo was a little more disturbed than he was nervous and the other gundam pilots took a step back away from Wufei. After he had finished his sinister/disturbing laughter, there was a long and embarrassing silence. And, of course, it's Duo's job to break the silences…

"… WAAAASSSSUUUPP!!!!" Duo couldn't help it. He had the sudden urge to imitate the "wassup" beer commercial. Everyone sweat-dropped. O_o;; Duo received a smack on the head from Wufei. "OWIE!!! Dude! That hurt!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Wufei said aggressively as he smacked him again.

"OW!!"

"SHUT UP!! *smack!*"

"OW!!"

"SHUT UP!! *smack!*

"OW!!" Before Wufei could smack him again, Heero stopped him. 

"What's the big idea, Yuy!" Wufei objected.

"It was getting annoying," Heero responded.

"And painful!" Duo added.

"SHUT UP!! *smack!*" Wufei yelled.

"OW!!" 

"SHUT UP!!" Heero stopped Wufei's hand again.

"Why don't you BOTH shut up!!" Heero yelled.

"I have an idea," Trowa said plainly. Everyone looked at him with curiosity. He walked over to Duo and covered his mouth with bandage tape from the fist-aid kit. "There. Is everyone happy now?" Duo shook his head energetically. 

"So, now what?" Quatre asked.

"I'll go get the rat poison," Wufei grinned.

"No! We are not killing him!" Wufei exhaled with frustration.

"Then how will I get the justice I deserve?!" He shot back.

"Hmph!" Duo muffled. 

"SHUT IT, MAXWELL!!!" Wufei sparred Duo a smack on the head. The dent on Duo's head was three times bigger already, and it was getting too disgusting to look at.

"I have another idea," Trowa intervened. Everyone looked at him confusingly as he scrambled through the first-aid kit and pulled out a pair of scissors. "We'll cut off his braid," Trowa stated casually. Duo's eyes grew four times larger, nearly popping out of his sockets. Wufei and Heero grinned in unison, Quatre looked concerned for Duo, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to prevent this, and Trowa… uh… blank expression?

"Gimme those!!" Wufei yelled followed by sinister/disturbing laughter. Duo was shaking his head violently with muffled noises escaping from his enclosed mouth.

" Hey! I should be the one to do it!" Heero bickered.

"No! I should! He annoyed ME the most!" Wufei argued back as he shielded the scissors.

"That's because you a weakling and a baby!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!!" Several veins popped out of his forehead. 

"You heard me! You can't handle anything! Not even Duo!"

"INJUSTICE!!" And with that Heero made a grab for the scissors, but Wufei held on to them tightly. The next thing ya know, the two gundam pilots are fighting over the scissors like boys with toys. The rest of the guys sweat-dropped. This was ridiculous… they had to be stopped before further embarrassment. Trowa and Quatre nodded in unison and separated the quarrelsome pair: Quatre pulling Heero away and Trowa grabbing Wufei. The scissors were innocently lying in the middle of the floor. 

"Can't we all just get along??" Quatre sighed.

"NO!!" Heero and Wufei both shouted.

"I have an idea," Trowa interrupted. "Why don't you guys both cut his braid off? Heero can cut off half and Wufei can cut off the other half." Heero and Wufei looked at Duo, who was trying to kick and scream out of the chair, and then looked at each other. 

"That's fine with me," Heero finally said.

"Well, I guess we could both cut it," Wufei gave in. "But I get to cut first!"

"What?!! I— *sigh* Ok, fine." Heero reluctantly agreed. 

            Wufei picked up the scissors from the floor and inched his way toward Duo. With each step, Wufei grinned even more. Duo was freaking out. His was struggling with all his strength to get free, but to no avail; Wufei had tied him up very tightly… Duo wasn't going anywhere. 

"Heh heh heh… Finally, I will get my revenge!!" Wufei's eyes turned evil as he let out a menacing laugh. Duo was sweating bullets. He violently shook his head and let out muffled screams. Wufei was now, literally, inches in front of him. He delicately picked up Duo's braid and examined it. Wufei howled another intimidating laugh and with that Duo fainted. He stopped laughing and blinked a couple of times. Quatre came up behind him and snatched the scissors from Wufei's clutches.

"H-hey!!" Wufei protested.

"I think we've punished Duo enough," Quatre responded. 

"But—!"

"Quatre's right. I think it's safe to assume that Duo learned his lesson," Trowa settled. 

"What about you, Yuy? You don't agree with them, do you?"

"Duo got what he deserved. We got our revenge and that what counts," Heero established. Wufei sighed defeated, marched out of the room, and slammed the door behind him. There was a long pause.

"You guys want some tea?" Quatre broke the silence.

"Sure, why not?" Heero answered.

"Tea sounds good," Trowa joined them as they all walked out of the room.

            They all sat down in Quatre's room and began to drink their tea. Throughout the entire time they were enjoying victory and laughing at Duo's torturing experience.

"He probably wet his pants as Wufei was walking towards him," Heero joked and the others laughed. For a moment, Quatre stopped laughing.

"Something wrong?" Trowa asked him.

"I'm not sure. I just can't help thinking that we forgot something." 

~~~~~~~~

            Duo woke up and found himself still tied up to the chair…

"Huh? Where am I? Hello? Anybody? Hello?! Hey, guys!! I-I'm still stuck!! HEY!! G-guys?! GUYS!!! HHHEEEELLLPP!!! 

~~~~~~~~

"Oh, well. I'm sure it's nothing," Heero said as he took another sip of tea.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Quatre agreed as Trowa nodded.

            ~~~THE END~~~

A/N: Well, that's all, folks! Thanks for reading my fic! I hope u guys enjoyed it. Wee!! Yay!! Whew! It was fun. Don't worry, though. I'll be writing more humorous GW fics soon. ^.~  Just look me up once in while, k? ^.^  Oh yeah, by the way, I'm open for comments and/or improvements. Heh heh… I'll probably need some improvements.^.^;;


End file.
